Run To Me
by VixenSerael21
Summary: It would seem that Kagome was finally going to get what she always wanted, but destiny had other things in mind. Rated M for later chapters. Inu x Kag San x Mir
1. Chapter 1

Walking out of class, Kagome groaned as she hung her head.

"Why does math hate me so much?"

Her friend Yuri laughed, "maybe because you yell at it all the time."

They were about to their next class when Kagome realized she left her English book in her locker and ran back over to grab it. The halls always seemed a little creepy when they were empty and she gulped, everything quiet but the clicking of her own shoes on the polished floor.

Getting to her locker, she saw a little note on the outside and looked around before opening it.

'meet me in the closet next to your locker row.'

"The closet?"

Walking down to the end, she saw the door and knocked, completely shocked to see Yash come out. The incredibly handsome silver-haired boy smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Kagome."

Blushing, she couldn't believe that her longtime crush was standing in front of her. Before she could say anything, they heard footsteps and he pulled her in, shutting the door behind them and listening. They let out the breath both were holding as the steps finally faded out of earshot. Yash turned to her and smiled.

"I didn't know if you would come."

She backed into the wall and looked into his rich golden orbs, "why did you want to meet me?"

Scratching the back of his head, he looked sheepishly at her, "I'm sure it's no surprise that I've liked you for a long time now."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're all I think about."

"Wow…"

Her voice came out soft and breathy as the warmth of his body seeped into her. Why was he so close? It was hard for her to think when he was around, and maybe that's another reason why she sucked at math; too busy staring at the hot guy in front of her.

"Yash, why do you want me? You're like the hottest guy in school, and you could have any girl you want. So, why me?"

Lifting his hand, he lightly caressed her cheek, "are you so oblivious to how amazing you are? I don't care about any other girl, because they aren't you. You're so sweet, kind, pure-hearted, and incredibly beautiful."

The slight blush on her cheeks darkened tenfold, "I've never had anyone speak to me like that before."

Leaning in closer, he breathed onto her lips, "now, that's a crying shame."

Kagome trailed her eyes down to his waiting mouth and licked her lips as the temperature in the small closet seemed to rise.

"Yash."

"Kagome…be mine."

Before she could register what was happening, she felt his lips on hers and the world faded in a flurry of sweet emotions. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, causing her to moan into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of her, so sweet and tender. Wanting a little more, he begged entrance into her mouth, which she hesitantly gave and whimpered as a flooding heat pooled within her, causing her legs to weaken. Mingled panting breaths became more as Yash wrapped an arm around her waist and crushed her into his body. She squeaked as his hardened arousal pressed firmly against her. Breaking the kiss, she put her hands on his chest.

"Yash, wait."

Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm himself down, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to get carried away."

Biting her bottom lip, she straightened out her skirt, "it's okay. I was doing it too."

"So, will you be mine, Kagome?"

"I…I mean, I thought that was obvious with what we just did."

Smiling wide, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, "finally."

"Um, Yash?"

"Yeah?"

"We should probably get to class."

Releasing her, he opened the door, "after you, my lady."

She curtsied, and walked out, but turned around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and grinned as she ran off to class. Life was finally going right, and he whistled as he walked to his class, not caring about the pissed off expression on his teacher's face when he walked in.

After school, Kagome searched for him and started to get worried, until she felt arms come around her hips.

"Looking for someone?"

Her friends stared in shock as Yash showed his very public display of affection. Kagome smiled and turned in his arms, slightly hiding her face, "just you."

It didn't take long for them to notice the audience as it seemed everyone in school was watching them. Yash glared at the guys and walked her out.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, if you want to."

The walk was quiet since they were both slightly nervous, but they held hands and just enjoyed the warmth of each other's company. The shrine steps came into view and they stopped to look up at them.

"I should get going now."

"Wait, can I see you tonight?"

Staring with her big blue innocent eyes, she just nodded and swooned as he smirked and gave her a small tender kiss.

"I'll see you around seven."

She watched him walk off and ran up the steps, skipping through the living room. Her mom smiled and chuckled, "what has you in such a good mood?"

"You know that boy I told you about at school?"

"The one with silver hair?"

"Yeah, he asked me out. Our first date is tonight!"

"Kagome that's wonderful!"

"I know, so I'm going to take a bath and get dressed. He'll be here around seven."

Running up the stairs, she took a quick bath and dressed in a cute empire waist pink minidress with a small white flower pattern, and an off-the-shoulder neckline. There was a hint of cleavage, but still covered enough to be flattering. Picking out some three-inch high cork sandals with white straps, she liked how long it made her legs look. Small dangly earrings and a pink choker with a matching bracelet finished it off, and Kagome looked in the mirror with a smile. Hopefully Yash would like it.

Looking at the time, it was only 6:30, so she decided to walk outside to the Sacred Tree, always in awe of its majestic beauty, but out the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of purple light from inside the wellhouse. Walking over, she opened the doors and stepped down, staring at the sealed well.

"Must have been my imagination."

She starting stepping back up when a wind came out of nowhere. Turning around, it sounded like it was coming from inside the well! Suddenly, the seals burned off and the wooden cover exploded as the vacuum like air sucked her in as if it were the winds of a tornado. She tried to scream, but sound didn't seem to exist in the strange portal. Holding her hands over her eyes, she waited to stop floating and finally felt her legs settle on solid ground again. Taking her hands away, she looked at the bottom of the well, stones that raised up the tunnel like structure had green vines curling along the inside. How would a sealed well have vines?

Climbing them, she found herself staring at a fight between a human and a…monster! She stared open-mouthed as the demon roared and devoured the guy! Once it was finished, it lifted its ugly neck and sniffed the air, eyes landing on her.

"You smell good enough to eat."

Screaming, she jumped out of the well and ran for her life as the weird tentacled creature chased her, but a root jutted out of the ground and she tripped, landing hard enough to scrape her knees, and covered her head with her hands, expecting the inevitable death by this thing, but it never came. Looking up, she saw a woman appear with a giant boomerang which she swung with such ease as she decapitated it. Looking at the neck, she seemed to find what she was after as she sliced the piece of flesh from its corpse. Turning to Kagome, she said something, but the poor girl was in such shock that she seemed to hear in a muffled tunnel before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango picked the girl up and set her on her comrade, Kirara, before making their way back to Sango's place. The girl was strange, the way she dressed was unlike anything the demon slayer had seen before, but she also acted like she had never seen a demon before. How would that even be possible?

Kagome scrunched her face slightly as she heard little giggles around her. Opening her eyes, she saw the faces of two cute little girls. The woman from before was worrying over a pot and Kagome knew it wasn't some terrible nightmare.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Turning her eyes to the new voice, she saw what appeared to be monk garbs on a handsome smiling man. The woman came over to her and offered a bowl of food. Kagome sat up a little and said a soft 'thank you' before sipping the broth.

"How did you end up in the woods by yourself like that? It's dangerous to walk around in Naraku's territory."

Kagome set the bowl down, "I came out of the well, but I have no idea where I am or what's happened."

The monk came over to sit next to the woman, holding her hand, "you're safe in our village in the Western Lands, and my wife, Sango, tells me that you were being chased by a demon when she happened upon you."

Shaking her head, she almost seemed pained, "that's impossible. Demons don't exist."

"Demons have existed longer than humans, but we should be safe because we're under the protection of the leader of the Western Lands. Naraku's legion would be quite foolish to come anywhere near us, in particular this village since I'm a monk, and my wife is a demon slayer, and we protect it; they would be rather stupid to try anything here."

"That does seem like a good defense against demons. Is this Naraku guy a demon?"

The woman stared at her husband and they gulped, "how do you live here and not know of Naraku?"

"Because I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

They gave her blank stares and Kagome started to feel a little sick. Sipping the stew some more, she laid back down.

"This is too much to take in. I've never heard of the Western Lands, this Naraku guy, or even seen a demon until today. It was supposed to be a normal night with my first date, but instead I end up in this strange place."

Patting Kagome's hand, the woman looked on with sympathy, "you just get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning."

Rest, maybe it would bring her back to her world where life made sense.

Sango spoke with her husband, "Miroku, what do you make of it?"

"It's hard to say. She certainly doesn't look like she's from here, but I also sense a great strength in her that she herself does not yet know."

"She said she came out of a well and ended up here. Do you think it's some kind of memory loss?"

"Maybe, or she could actually be from another world where demons and Naraku don't exist."

Everyone went to sleep that night, unsure what the day would bring.

Kagome woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and rice as she opened her eyes and looked at the sweet family, "good morning."

They all glanced over at her and smiled, Sango came over to offer her a bowl and chopsticks.

"Did you sleep well?"

Chowing down, Kagome swallowed, "yes, thank you for your hospitality…"

"I'm Sango, my husband is Miroku, and those are our twins, Akai and Akira."

"It's very nice to meet you all."

They ate breakfast in peace and Kagome helped to clean up when there was a knock at the door. Miroku walked over and opened it.

"Ah, InuYasha! What brings you here?"

The silver-haired hanyou walked in with a scowl on his face and the twins rushed over, one clinging to each leg.

"My father has me patrolling, but I much prefer to hang out over here instead. He's got other guys doing the same job."

"So, just giving you busy work then?"

"As usual, monk."

They heard a gasp come from Kagome as she stared, "Yash?"

The hanyou raised a brow at her, unprepared for the embrace as she melted into him. Unbidden feelings stirred in him as her body formed so perfectly onto his own, and it took everything for him to not return the sweet moment.

"Miroku, who's this?"

Kagome, lifted her head to gazed into bright golden pools, but something was different. Trailing her eyes down, she saw two fangs peaking out of his mouth.

"You aren't Yash, are you?"

"My name's InuYasha."

Letting him go, she bowed in apology, "please forgive me. I thought you were someone else."

She finally got a really good look at him and put her hand over her mouth, "what are you?"

His doggy ears twitched in irritation, "a half-demon, you got a problem with that?!"

"Hey! There's no reason to start yelling at me!"

"Well if you didn't ask stupid questions, then I wouldn't have to yell at you!"

"Stupid questions?! I saw my first demon yesterday, so how was I supposed to know that's what you are?!"

"You expect me to believe that?! You're even dumber than I thought, there isn't a human around that's never seen a demon!"

"Well now there is, I mean, was!"

They glared at each other for a minute, both heavily breathing in the other's face.

Taking in the girl's scent, he furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, puffing his chest out, "I think you spell trouble for my friends."

"Trouble? No, I don't want to be any trouble at all."

Scowling, he did his best to ignore how adorable she was, flushed from yelling and fire in her eyes, "you need to leave this house before you bring danger here."

Kagome walked over to where her shoes were and put them on.

"I just want to go home anyway, so which direction is it to the well?"

Sango pointed and Kagome smiled in thanks before walking out. The demon slayer came over and whacked InuYasha on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're being rude and unkind to our guest, and now she's left because of you!"

Scoffing, he turned away from her, "what's with that girl anyway?"

Miroku moved to stand with Sango, "Sango found her running from a demon and saved her. The poor thing was so shaken up, she passed out. We were going to speak with her today, until you chased her out."

There was something InuYasha did know about her, that she had the unmistakable scent of arousal the moment she saw him. It was because he looked like that other guy, but even after she knew it wasn't him, the scent didn't subside. She was definitely attracted to him. Turning a little red in the face, he realized he was a little too harsh on her. She looked worried and was probably a bit frightened, and he didn't make the situation any better.

Scratching the back of his head, he sighed, "I might have over reacted."

Crossing his arms, the monk grinned, "you did, so you should be the one to bring her back."

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou stomped to the entrance, "yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Kagome walked out of the village, mumbling about 'stupid dog-boys being jerks'. Looking up, she turned her head left then right, realizing she was completely lost.

"I'm pretty sure I turned at that tree earlier, or was it another tree?"

She strolled around and admired the thick foliage. Was she in a different world, or a different time? After all, the well was here, so maybe she was back in time; although, there was no mention of demons in history, just folklore. That's when she felt the tingle in the back of her neck, something that has saved her from some pretty messed up situations in the past.

Scanning the trees, she stopped and heard a twig snap, "hello, is someone there?!"

That's when she saw a dark silhouette of someone under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Come out and show yourself!"

The person stepped into the light and Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What are you?"

Grinning, he exposed his fangs, "a wolf demon with an insatiable appetite."

The gleam in his eyes made her gulp, "appetite for what?"

Damn her curiosity! Did she really want to know the answer?

Chuckling, he whistled and wolves came out to surround her.

"I get whatever's left of her, so don't be greedy."

Instinctively, she screamed and put her hands up as seven wolves came at her all at once. Bright purple light came out of her palms and disintegrated three of them. She turned her fear-stricken face to her hands and then the wolves.

The demon watched in horror as only ash was left of his comrades.

"You killed them!"

Facing the demon, she put her hands out in warning, feeling the threat more than ever before.

"I don't even know what happened, so I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill them, and you will be safe if you stay away."

He called off the other wolves, "will you put those things down!?"

Jumping, Kagome lowered her arms, "do they always eat people?"

"Sometimes, when they're really hungry."

Clasping her hands together, she bit her bottom lip, "if I try to pet them, will they bite me?"

"You want to pet the wolves that want to eat you?"

What an odd girl.

Her eyes practically sparkled, "they just look so fluffy and soft."

He observed her body language and looked into her sapphire blue eyes…she was quite lovely.

"You can try if ya want."

Kneeling down, she stuck her hand out and waited for one of them to be brave enough to come over. A wolf with reddish brown fur came up to her outstretched arm and sniffed. Deeming it safe for the time being, the wolf rubbed its face against her hand. She smiled and started to scratch behind his ear, in response, the wolf laid down on his back as she giggled and rubbed his belly.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you? Yes, you are."

The demon's mouth dropped as he saw his favorite wolf 'roll over' for the human girl.

"How did you do that?"

She glanced up, still giving the wolf a thorough rub down, "do what?"

"Make my wolf submit to you."

She shrugged, "I don't know, I've just always had a way with animals and they love me."

Staring deep into her glistening eyes, he could see why they loved her. Turning slightly red, he crouched down next to her, "I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe, and a general of Naraku's men."

Smiling, Kagome stuck out her other hand, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."

Taking her hand, he smirked, "Kagome, I'm going to make you my woman."

"Huh?"

Lifting their joined hands, he kissed the delicate flesh, never taking his eyes off her. She reddened and swallowed hard.

"When you say, 'make me your woman', you mean…"

Lowering her hand, he grinned, "I mean become my mate and mother my pups."

Slowly taking her hand back, she smiled awkwardly, "thank you for the proposal. It's very sweet and flattering, but I kind of already have someone."

He scoffed at that, "then let him come out and I shall challenge him for your hand."

The wolf laid down in her lap and licked her hand, "that would be hard to do, because he's not here. I shouldn't even be here at all. You see, I got here through a well, one minute I'm in the busy city of Tokyo, and the next, I'm surrounded by trees and nature. Either I've gone completely crazy, or I've traveled to a different world, maybe time; Yash is back there where I'm from."

Leaning in, much closer than she was comfortable with, Koga took a whiff of her scent and nodded, "you don't smell like anything in this world."

"So, uh, you believe me then?"

Sitting back on his haunches, he scratched the side of his face, "it's the only thing that makes sense. But it doesn't change the fact that you're still going to be my woman."

Kagome stood up and brushed off her dress, "it really is flattering, but I must decline and head home."

His eye twitched, "no one rejects me. I'm one of Naraku's best generals and I don't get turned down by anyone."

Reaching for her arm, he started dragging her off, "no! Please, Koga, I have to go back!"

He ignored her and continued down the small wooded trail, but InuYasha jumped down from a tree close by and blocked their path.

"Alright wolf, I'm pretty sure she said no."

Sneering at the half demon, Koga puffed his chest out, "I said she's coming with me, mutt-face, so step aside."

Crossing his arms, the hanyou rolled his eyes, "believe me, nothing would make me happier than to let you pass, but I'll be in a lot of trouble if I don't bring her back with me. You understand, right?"

"I understand that you have a death wish to get in between me and what I want."

Exasperated, InuYasha got into a fighting stance, "nothing's ever easy with you."

Kagome was shocked as they started fighting and didn't know how to stop it, then a thought came to her.

"Koga! Stop fighting or I'll blast you!"

The wolf demon froze and gave InuYasha a chance to clock him good enough to make him pass out. The wolves growled menacingly, until the reddish brown one snapped at them and walked over to Kagome, rubbing his head against her leg.

"You're so sweet. I have to go, okay?"

He whined and licked her hand.

"Good boy."

InuYasha raised a brow at her as she moved to stand next to him, "let's go."


	3. Things Just Got Interesting

They started walking back to the village, but InuYasha needed answers before they got to the monk and demon slayer.

"What was that back there?"

"I'm sure you heard most of it."

Growling, he grabbed her arm and faced her with cold golden orbs, "where did you come from?!"

"The well!"

"That doesn't make any sense! What well?!"

"On my family's shrine, now let me go!"

She tried to pull her arm away and accidentally got herself on his claws, slicing into her flesh.

"Ow!"

Holding her hurt arm, she turned to him with angry tears flowing down her face, "how can such wonderful people be friends with such a horrible mean, and cruel person like you?!"

His expression faltered as he watched the trail of blood run down her arm. Closing his eyes in guilt, he cut his finger open with his fang, "come here."

"No! You'll just hurt me again!"

Growling in annoyance, he grabbed her arm and squeezed his blood into the wounds.

"What are you doing!?"

"Just quit squawking and let me fix it, will ya?"

Before her eyes, the four long gashes disappeared, "wow, that's not something you see every day."

"It's not something I do for just anyone."

Glancing up, she saw a slight bit of red on his cheeks. In that moment, he looked so adorable…and hot. She shook her head to try and get rid of those thoughts about him.

"So, what did you want to know about me?"

Finding a big tree with shade, he sat down and she did the same, "what did you mean when you said you came here through a well?"

She explained everything that happened that day, shocked to find herself telling him about her and Yash's intimate moment in the closet as well. Finished with the story, she locked eyes with him, trying to gauge his reaction, "so, do you believe me?"

Shaking his head, he smirked, "I knew you were trouble."

"Hey! That's not nice to say! Besides, I just want to find the well and go home, so I can have my first date with Yash."

"What's a date?"

Blushing, Kagome turned her face away, "I'm pretty sure we're basically boyfriend and girlfriend, so I think it's the equivalent to courting in this time."

"And this guy your courting looks like me?"

"Well, a human looking you, but same silver hair and golden eyes that I could get lost in… oh no, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep."

Mortified, she buried her face in her hands, "that's so humiliating."

"It explains a few things."

"Like what?"

"The way you look at me and the way you smell when you're around me."

"Ewww! Is every demon a creeper with extreme smellers?"

Catching her off guard, he laughed, "you could say that. Your scent has a natural sweetness to it, but when you look at me it changes to a scent like something delicious."

"Oh great, so when I'm turned on I smell like a cupcake. Good to know."

"Turned on? Oh, you mean aroused."

"Can we please not have this conversation?"

He moved closer to her and grinned, "so me and this Yash guy cause the same reaction…that's interesting."

"Interesting, more like strange."

Chuckling, he looked her up and down. He couldn't deny how incredibly attractive she was, and her clothing left little to the imagination.

"So, when you described the way it felt to kiss him, do you think it would feel the same with me?"

Jumping up, she turned away, "what are you saying!? You think I'm into you? I don't even know you and I'm not a slut that goes kissing strangers!"

He came up behind her and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and enjoying the spike in her scent.

"Deny all you want, but I can sense your attraction to me. You aren't even looking at me and yet, you're hot and shaking."

Trailing kisses down her neck, he grazed his fangs against her sensitive flesh and heard the audible and sudden intake of breath.

"Face it, Kagome, you want me and it's not because I look like that other guy."

Mouth opening, she tried to speak through the haze of pleasure, but he was so intense in his determination to prove she desired him, that only a moan escaped through her parted lips, anxious for…anxious for what? Did she really want him to kiss her?

"You want me, admit it."

"I…I don't."

He turned her head and claimed her lips, growling at the intoxicating taste of her. She didn't shy away from his touch or try to pull away from the kiss. It was just as incredible, maybe even more so, than the one her and Yash shared. There was something so primal, viral, and undeniably erotic in the way he possessed not just her lips, but her entire being in that one earth-shattering moment. Breaking it before things went too far, he smirked and nibbled her neck.

Finding one tiny shred of sanity, Kagome pulled away and faced him on wobbly legs, weak from wanting him.

"Whoa! What's with the 180!? One minute you act like you hate me, and the next your trying to have sex with me under a tree!? Does this have to do with Yash, or is it something else?"

He walked towards her, impressed to find her standing her ground instead of backing away, "you may be from a different place and time, but I was born into this world full of hatred and cruelty towards half-demons. Demons and humans are disgusted by my kind, and I've never wanted to be with someone. Now, I find a beautiful girl that has a strong physical attraction to me and I finally get a chance to experience what I've been denied my whole life; you are everything I ever dreamed of in a mate, even when I knew it was foolish to think on it."

Her eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms, "but doesn't it bother you that it's because you look like someone else?"

Grinning, he brushed her hair off her shoulder, "I think you're wrong about that."

She wanted Yash, that's who she wanted to be with, but the way InuYasha was looking at her, and the feeling when they kissed, caused doubt to form in her mind.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, let's just get to your friends' place, okay? This is a little too much to deal with right now."

Backing away, he bowed in the direction of the village, "after you."

They walked for a good ten minutes, making their way to Sango and Miroku's home, but all InuYasha wanted to do was take her in his arms once more. Somewhere deep inside himself, he knew that even without her attraction to him, this was a girl he could easily fall for. She looked at others with open and vulnerable eyes, allowing her heart and soul to be seen, and it would be so easy to get lost in those starry midnight depths.

Glancing to the side, he saw the other trail, a little off the beaten path, and smirked.

"Hey, Kagome, I want to show you something."

"What?"

He reached for her hand, happy when she didn't snatch it away, "it's a special place not many know about."

Biting her bottom lip, she looked at the path to the village and then the one InuYasha was at.

"I suppose it's alright, but let's make it quick."

His hand seemed to start a fire on her skin, slowly climbing up and causing her heart to hammer in her chest. A big part of her was thrilled at the prospect of being with him, but the other part of her felt like Alice in Wonderland, and Alice went back to her world leaving all her friends behind. Would it be the same way for Kagome?

InuYasha moved away a curtain of flowing tree branches and revealed a most surprising site. Smirking, he led Kagome into the secret enchanted place and its beautiful roaring waterfall. She gasped in shock and awe as the sun sparkled onto the glistening droplets crashing into the rippling water. There was greenery all around them, hiding away the whimsical beauty of the scenery, this place was like a well-kept secret only meant for their eyes to see.

"InuYasha, this is incredible! I've never seen anything like this in person, just pictures of places like Hawaii."

She turned around and grinned at him, "how did you come across it?"

Taking a seat on a rock near the water, he stared out into the waterfall, recalling a painful memory.

"When I was a kid, my brother and I got into a big fight. He was saying that I would always be hated for what I am, and that I was a waste of space. If he had his way, he would have killed me at birth and I would never be considered a prince in the Western Lands and my royal blood has been tainted by the human in me."

Grabbing a little pebble, he threw it in the water, "I ran away that night and learned how far the hatred for me went, as demons came out to kill me. The bastard was right, and that fact sickened me. I ran and ran, until I was sure my life would just give out, but then I ran here and hid myself behind the waterfall. Fortunately, the water disguised my scent and they passed by me. This is my sanctuary, the one place I feel safe."

Moving to stand behind him, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, shocked to find how… right it felt to be near him.

He was also surprised to feel her warm body pressed against his back. This girl, it was more than the way she reacted to him, it's the way he reacted to her. She buried her face into his neck, "I'm sorry that you had to go through something so horrible."

Turning around, he wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's okay, because now I have friends that are more like family, and I got to meet you."

Gazing into his golden orbs, there was something smoldering in them, something that scared and excited her.

"InuYasha."

Blinking, he hung his head, "it's so hard to be this close to you and not want you. This was a bad idea; I should have never thought that you would be with me. I'll take you back to the others."

A war was waging in her as he stood up and walked to the entrance, but she didn't belong in their time so it was foolish to think for one second about things that could never happen between them.

She followed him out and stayed silent, unaware of the inner monologue going on inside his mind.

'I was a fool to think someone like her would be with me if she got to know me. Heck, all my story did was bring back the feelings of never belonging and never being wanted, but why do I feel such a strong connection to her? It doesn't really matter. She'll go home, go on date with that Yash guy, and forget about me; then maybe I can be rid of these confusing emotions…I just have to endure her presence and pray I don't do anything stupid, like tell her how bad I would love to have a family of my own one day. That's something I've never told anyone…just worthless dreams of impossibilities for a half-demon.'

Kagome wanted to keep his stride and wrap her arm around his, comforting him with her gentle touch, but those feelings would only get her, and InuYasha, more messed up than they already were. Being around him was like being around Yash, but then it was also completely different. For one, Yash never looked at her with the kind of intensity InuYasha's gaze had. Afterall, Yash and her were just high school students that wanted to have fun and let their 'like' turn to love slowly, but the hanyou wanted much more; he wanted to possess her very being, that she could strongly sense, and he wanted a relationship with her that went much further than two people with a crush would think about, and God help her, it was hard to resist wanting it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I have friends that are more like family, and I got to meet you."

Gazing into his golden orbs, there was something smoldering in them, something that scared and excited her.

"InuYasha."

Blinking, he hung his head, "it's so hard to be this close to you and not want you. This was a bad idea; I should have never thought that you would be with me. I'll take you back to the others."

A war was waging in her as he stood up and walked to the entrance, but she didn't belong in their time so it was foolish to think for one second about things that could never happen between them.

She followed him out and stayed silent, unaware of the inner monologue going on inside his mind.

'I was a fool to think someone like her would be with me if she got to know me. Heck, all my story did was bring back the feelings of never belonging and never being wanted, but why do I feel such a strong connection to her? It doesn't really matter. She'll go home, go on date with that Yash guy, and forget about me; then maybe I can be rid of these confusing emotions…I just have to endure her presence and pray I don't do anything stupid, like tell her how bad I would love to have a family of my own one day. That's something I've never told anyone…just worthless dreams of impossibilities for a half-demon.'

Kagome wanted to keep his stride and wrap her arm around his, comforting him with her gentle touch, but those feelings would only get her, and InuYasha, more messed up than they already were. Being around him was like being around Yash, but then it was also completely different. For one, Yash never looked at her with the kind of intensity InuYasha's gaze had. Afterall, Yash and her were just high school students that wanted to have fun and let their 'like' turn to love slowly, but the hanyou wanted much more; he wanted to possess her very being, that she could strongly sense, and he wanted a relationship with her that went much further than two people with a crush would think about, and God help her, it was hard to resist wanting it as well.

The two were silent, until they reached his friends' house. Kagome forced a smile as Sango came out to greet them.

"Thank God, he found you!"

Not even knowing the young girl for long, Sango hugged her close, "I was so worried when some villagers said they saw Naraku's men in our territory."

Pulling away to giver her a chiding look, Sango shook her head.

"There are so many dangers here, and you could easily be killed or even taken by one of those demons. Please, promise me that you will never go off alone again, okay?"

So much concern in Sango's eyes had Kagome tearing up a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. Rest assured, InuYasha found me and kept me safe."

Both girls looked over at the hanyou who turned away and walked inside, still upset. Kagome bit her bottom lip and moved to the entrance, lowering her head because she knew she was the reason for his foul mood. Sango rolled her eyes, "don't mind him, dark and brooding is his signature move."

Instead of going into the house, she turned to Sango.

"Can I see the village?"

"Of course, we can go around in the morning."

Grabbing a hold of Sango's arm, Kagome pulled her away from the house.

"I really want to see it now, if that's okay."

Miroku watched them walk off before turning to the hanyou and his girls, "okay, let's get dinner started."

Kagome needed to get away from InuYasha and his undeniable sexual prowess. Sango introduced her to so many kind and gentle people, some were farmers, others were carpenters, but of course the women stayed at home to take care of the cleaning, cooking and children. Kagome laughed and played with the village kids, teaching them games from her childhood.

Sango watched with the other villagers and couldn't help feeling glad to have the girl with them. Her inner light seemed to affect anyone she came in contact with, a rare gift in such cruel times.

All too soon, the sun began to set and they headed back to Sango's house. Upon entering, Miroku pulled his wife to the side.

"Something's wrong with InuYasha. I'm used to his grumbling and eye rolling, but he's not doing any of that. Instead, he keeps looking to the entrance and sighing. I asked him what was wrong, but he just said 'nothing'. Do you think something happened when he was bringing Kagome back?"

Sango looked over at the two of them and realized how strange they were acting. Kagome shifted uncomfortably with a blush on her cheeks and InuYasha just hung his head and let the twins pull on his ears, something he never let them do before.

"Well, if they have something to tell us, I'm sure one of them will approach us."

Turning to the hanyou, Kagome looked with pleading eyes.

"InuYasha, can we talk?"

He kept his head down as he answered, "I thought we already did."

"I know, but I don't want to leave things like this."

Standing up, InuYasha finally looked over at her, and she wished he hadn't as he pierced her with the sting of his cold stare.

"I'm going to stay outside tonight, so you don't have to worry about forcing yourself to make nice with me."

He stomped out of the house and Kagome grabbed her chest at the tinge of pain there. Sango sat down next to her, "did something happen? Why did InuYasha storm off like that?"

How could she tell her the truth? Kagome didn't want her or Miroku getting upset with the hanyou for his actions, and Kagome for hers. Truthfully, she was extremely embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I guess he's still unhappy about having to come rescue me from the big bad wolf."

"Wait…what?"

Oh yeah, she didn't tell Sango about that yet.

"While I was out, a wolf demon, by the name of Koga, tried to attack me with his wolves. Something strange happened when the wolves came at me. I put my hands up as a futile attempt to stop them, and a bright purple light emanated from my palms, turning the wolves to ash. They were scared of me after that, but one wolf was brave enough to let me pet him, and Koga decided he wanted me to become his woman. I respectfully declined, but he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and started to drag me with him, kicking and screaming of course. That's when InuYasha jumped out of a tree and landed in front of us, beating him and saving me like a knight in shining armor. InuYasha grabbed me up and we walked back here with him grumbling the whole time."

She hoped that little lie at the end wasn't obvious, but there was no way she was going to tell her about the intense 'moments' they had.

Nodding her head, Sango smiled at her, "I'm sorry about his attitude. He didn't have an easy life so far, and it's caused him to be very guarded. It took months for Miroku and I to break through his barriers, but once we did, we became a very close-knit family."

Standing up, Kagome bowed and walked to the door, "I'm going to see if I can make things better. It's ridiculous for him to stay outside because of me."

Making her way outside, she looked up at the night sky, "wow, the stars have never looked like this before."

It was like being at the planetarium as they turned on the hologram of the galaxy. Deciding she needed a set plan on how to talk to him, she sat down on the stairs as she stargazed.

"God, why did You bring me here, away from my own time? You sucked me down into the well for a reason, I know You did, but all I'm doing is being a burden on everyone, especially InuYasha. He deserves the family with a beautiful house and white picket fence, even if it can't be me who shares it with him, but why did You have me meet InuYasha? I was so sure of my feelings for Yash, until InuYasha kissed me and turned my world upside down. How can he make me feel this way, and why is it stronger than anything I've ever felt before?"

Thinking about how upset she made him, Kagome stared at the ground with her shoulders hunched, a look of turmoil on her face.

"Help me find him so I can apologize."

She walked around the house and village, making sure to keep her distance from the forest, but InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. Hanging her head in defeat, she moped back inside, unaware of the onlooker who heard every word she spoke.

Chuckling low, the demoness plucked a feather from her hair ornament and jumped onto it, the feather growing bigger to fit her size.

"Master Naraku will be very interested in what I just found out."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came too soon for Kagome as she squinted her red-rimmed eyes against the light peaking in. Nightmare after nightmare plagued her as the confusion in her heart escalated. Sango came over to her and smiled softly, "Here, have some breakfast."

She handed Kagome a bowl of rice and sighed, "I could hear you tossing and turning all night."

"Yeah, I hate my subconscious sometimes."

The young woman gave her a funny look, "your what?"

Kagome shook her head and waved it off, "never mind, basically my brain wouldn't shut off and I ended up having nightmares about my unresolved issues."

Sango took a seat next to her, "what kind of unresolved issues?"

Blushing, Kagome ate her food and glance up at her, "I find myself having feelings for two different people, one lives here, and the other is in my time."

"So, you ignore those feelings for the guy here, until you can get home."

She snorted, "I wish it was that simple, but the guy here also has feelings for me and is making it very difficult to ignore. What's worse, a huge part of me doesn't' want to. It doesn't matter though, because he thinks I don't want to be with him."

Sango nodded her head, "well, that's good, right? I mean, you have nothing to keep you here or tempt you to stay."

Furrowing her brow, Kagome played with her food, "I suppose, but my heart is breaking from hurting him and I can't stand him being upset with me. He doesn't even know the reason why I wouldn't stay."

"It's okay, when we find InuYasha, I'm sure you'll have a chance to make things right."

Looking sheepishly at her, Kagome reddened in embarrassment, "is it that obvious?"

Sango grinned and chuckled a little, "InuYasha has always acted a little weird, but yesterday was a first, plus you two were trying awfully hard to avoid each other."

Moving the rice around in her bowl, Kagome smiled a little, "he makes me feel things I never have before…it was like living in my own romance novel; the fireworks, feeling like your floating, thinking you existed to be with that person for that one brief moment of oneness, I felt all of that when he kissed me. It was scary and exciting at the same time."

"Did it feel that way with the other guy?"

Thinking about it, Kagome realized that Yash's kiss was sweet and nice more than anything else. InuYasha's was passion-filled and rich with heady desire.

"No, it didn't, but it's cruel to be with him while I'm here, when I'll go back down the well one day."

Sango turned her head to look at her husband trying desperately to move as a little girl hung onto each leg, laughing cheerfully.

"I was engaged to someone before the monk. It was arranged when we were young, but I adored Hiroshi all the same. He was my first kiss and we were gong to marry on my fifteenth birthday, but a week before…a monk came into the village seeking shelter and a good night sleep. Miroku looked at me, smirked and winked, so I rolled my eyes and walked away. He had no idea the inner turmoil he started or how much I was trembling with awareness of his gaze.

My fiancé and his family, invited Miroku to stay in their home and be an honored guest at our wedding. In that one week, he pursued me aggressively, and I pushed him away every time, but the night before my wedding, Miroku was making his way to the geishas of our village when I caught up to him. I yelled at him, telling him that I couldn't be so special to him if he was willing to go off and have any other woman he wanted. I called him a lecherous, conniving, two-faced monk when…"

Kagome looked at her with big curious eyes, "when what?"

"When he kissed me. It was feverish, desperate, and passionate; it was also the first time I had felt anything so intense that it rocked me to my very core. So, that night I left a note for my fiancé and fled with Miroku. I was worried about disappointing my parents and hurting dear Hiroshi, but I was more terrified of not giving Miroku and me a chance and finding out where those feelings would lead us. Now, I have a wonderful husband and two beautiful girls I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Kagome, I have no regrets, but if I had stayed and married the prince, I would have regretted it the rest of my life and wondered what my life would have been like."

"The prince?"

Sango blinked a few times, "did I forget to mention that part earlier?"

Shocked beyond belief, Kagome got very close to her face, "so does that mean you're a princess?"

Laughing, Sango shook her head, "not at all. My family and I came to their area to defeat a demon, and Hiroshi fell in love with me when he saw me fighting. He told his father he wished to marry me and so we were betrothed…I was ten at the time, so for five years we would see each other every week."

Kagome sat back down, "that does seem pretty romantic."

"I guess so, but now I want to know more about you."

Finishing her food, she looked up and recalled key moments in her life.

"Let's see, there isn't much to tell; I was born and raised in Tokyo by my mom and Grandpa, since my father was overseas in the army. I have a little brother named Sota, and we live on my family's shrine grounds. My father passed away a few years back, so it's just the four of us, but we make each day count and enjoy our time together, after all, no one is guaranteed tomorrow."

Sango nodded, "you're right, and that's why we should seize the moment when it arises."

Looking down, Kagome know she was right…about everything.

Just then, they heard a commotion outside. Sango told Kagome to stay inside and stepped out with Mirkou, bringing her giant boomerang with her.

Demons in battle armor, cackled as the villagers ran in fear. They made their way to Sango and Miroku. One demon stood in front and pulled out a scroll.

"Master Naraku, lord of the Eastern Lands, has advised that the girl, which came through the well, will be taken to Naraku's castle."

The couple moved to a battle stance as Miroku glared, "sorry, never heard of her. Maybe she's at another village."

A burly looking, quite orcish demon, walked up and pulled out another scroll.

"If you refuse to hand her over, then your village will be marked. Do you refuse?"

Sango looked at Miroku, "you can't do anything to us, not unless your precious ruler wants a war with our great dog demon. Your threats are empty and pointless; now, if that's all you have to say, then leave."

The demon looked toward Miroku, who smirked and shrugged, "my wife is right, so off you go."

As the demons walked away, Kagome ran out, but Sango grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go! I won't let anything happen to your village, and if I have to give myself up, then so be it!"

"Calm down, Kagome! They can't do anything! The great InuTaishio is protector of this land and the strongest demon alive! So, stop trying to sacrifice yourself!"

Finally going limp in her arms, Kagome fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, "InuYasha's right, I'm only trouble for you."

"Did I say that?"

The girl lifted her head to see the silver-haired Adonis approach them. Without conscious thought, she jumped to her feet and ran to him, curling her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Where have you been?! I was so worried!"

He wanted to return the embrace, but he couldn't let himself be hurt again.

"I don't know why, it's not like I'm some weak human that needs protection."

The chill in his voice might as well had been a slap in the face, but she couldn't seem to let go.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"Sorry for what?"

Lifting her face, she gazed longingly into his golden deep-set eyes, "for not speaking at the waterfall. I was worried about admitting to the way I felt, being with you only to go back home one day. The thought of knowing what could be and possibly being ripped from it…frightens me."

Glaring down at her, he tried to keep up the cold exterior, but the unguarded and vulnerable way she was looking at him, was his undoing.

"So, what are you saying Kagome?"

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to cup his cheek, "I'm going back home today, but I couldn't leave without telling you what I feel when I'm with you."

Lifting up on her toes, Kagome slowly lowered her eyes and licked her lips as she trembled with yearning to touch his own. InuYasha stayed perfectly still, but when he felt soft delicate lips against his own, the steely resolve to keep his distance came crumbling down.

InuYasha crushed her against his chest and took control of the kiss, delving his tongue into her waiting mouth. She moaned and moved her hand on his cheek to trail down and feel the strong muscles of his chest. Before things got too far, InuYasha stopped the kiss to look intently at her.

"Why do you have to go? If you want to be with me, then just stay."

"I wish it was that simple, but that lord Naraku guy sent some demons here to get me. They said the village would be marked because Sango and Miroku wouldn't give me up, but if I'm no longer here, then they'll leave the village alone."

Smiling a little, he cupped her cheek and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb, "so you're leaving to try and save the village?"

"And the whole region, since Naraku would be starting a war if he did anything."

"Just promise me something."

"Okay."

"Promise me you'll find a way to come back, because I'll wait as long as it takes for us to be together."

Smiling wide, she squeezed him tight and hid her face in his chest, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall.

"I will find a way back to you, I promise."

The two walked over to Sango and Miroku, telling them what Kagome planned to do.

"Sango, do you remember the place you found me at?"

"Yes, I patrol those woods all the time."

"Please take me back there so I can go home. It's best for everyone and Naraku won't 'mark' your village if I'm gone."

Reluctantly, Sango agreed and Kagome started saying her goodbyes to the twins before InuYasha and the demon slayer escorted her there, leaving Miroku to take the girls to their friend's place in another village.

The trek wasn't too long, and it gave InuYasha and Kagome a chant to hold hands and just enjoy being together, but then the well came into view. Sango looked at them sadly, "I guess this is it."

InuYasha's touch, the warmth of his hand holding hers so gently, and the overall feeling of being near him…was it so easy to give that up? The tears she had been holding back for the whole trip there, finally released and streaked down her face.

"I hate this!"

Not able to stand her tears, InuYasha pulled her in his strong arms and claimed her lips, a truth coming alive between them; if God destined them to be together, then they will be. Even knowing that, a few tears fell from his eyes, something that hadn't happened since his mother died a hundred years ago.

"Stay just long enough to let everyone over there know you're okay, then I want you to come back with what a bride wears in your time."

She jerked her head up to look at him, "are you…"

Placing his finger over her lips, he smirked, "not yet, I'm just letting you know what to plan for."

Smiling, she nodded and let go of him.

Kagome straddled the side of the well and gulped, it didn't seem that far down the first time, but as she let go and fully expected the purple light to engulf her again, she was shocked to hit the bottom of the well with a hard thud.

"Ow! That freakin' hurt!"

Rubbing her sore butt, she looked up at the bright blue sky and frowned.

"Why didn't it work?"


	6. Marked

Standing up, she tapped her foot on the ground, thoroughly confused.

"InuYasha?"

Immediately, the hanyou jumped in and landed in front of her, "you're still here."

"Yeah, it didn't work this time, but why? I don't get it."

Leaning against the wall, InuYasha crossed his arms and looked around, "well I'm not gonna let you stay down here all day, so let's go back to Sango and Miroku's okay? We can figure this out together."

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him, "you're just happy because it means I'm not leaving you."

His golden stare was sharp and intense as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He whispered softly, "and what's wrong with that?"

Suddenly staying down in the well for a bit, didn't seem like such a bad idea, and the promises of things to come glittered in his gaze. One thing for sure, she would have to fight with herself in order to keep her virginity intact when he's around.

"Maybe we should head back up."

Instead of answering her, InuYasha walked towards her, Kagome stepping backward each time he moved. She just knew that something crazy would happen if he touched her. His predatorial stride was a strong indication of that.

Trying to step back one more time, her back hit the stone wall and InuYasha grinned, stopping in front of her and resting his arms on the sides of her head. Kagome gulped hard as his face moved to mere inches from hers.

He studied her body language, "what's wrong Kagome? Why were you backing away? I don't sense fear from you, so I know you're not scared."

His voice was low and husky, making her tremble.

"I'm trying to keep control of myself."

Looking her up and down, he chuckled deep and low, causing a shiver to run through her.

"I gave up on that when I met you."

Kagome held her breath as he moved one clawed hand and grazed her arm, sliding down to finally grip her round hips. Breath quickening, she could feel the last bit of senses leave her as her shaking intensified. At the same time, InuYasha finally snapped and slammed his mouth onto hers, encouraged to keep going as she moaned and returned it with just as much vigor.

He trailed hot kisses down her neck, letting his instincts kick in as he lifted her leg up around his waist, pressing his hardness against her. Gasping, Kagome yearned for more and pulled at his clothes, anxious to feel more of him.

He yanked down her dress top and didn't stop to contemplate the strange contraption keeping her breasts from him. Jerking up the fabric, he took in his fill of her round perfect bosoms before taking a peak into his mouth.

Kagome moaned and gripped his back when surge after surge of pleasure burned through her. The scent she was emanating was sweeter than ever before, and he was harder than he'd ever remember being.

So much seemed to happen all at once, and before Kagome could make sense of the situation, InuYasha had her panties down and both of her legs around his waist while was trying desperately to free his aching member, but not without still raining hot kisses on her neck.

"Hey! Is everything okay down there?! Is Kagome still here?!"

Sango's voice broke the mood and spell they seemed to be under. InuYasha looked at what they were about to do and let go of her legs, doing up the ties of his hakama. Kagome pulled her bra down and adjust her breasts into it, then lifted the front of her dress up and pulled her panties back into place.

Running a clawed hand through his hair, InuYasha took a deep breath, "we better get back up there."

All Kagome could do was nod and attempt to walk up to him, so he could get them out. She tried desperately to ignore his searing grip on her waist as he jumped out of the well. Sango had walked a good distance away, which InuYasha was thankful for as he turned to the still trembling girl.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about what happened in the well. I was getting so caught up in my emotions and your scent, that I almost claimed you."

Lifting his hand, he gently stroked the side of her cheek, glad to see her smile at him.

"I was just so happy you didn't leave me, that I lost control of myself, but I'll make sure to keep it in check for now on. If we do anything, I want it to be because you're ready for it."

Smiling even wider, Kagome turned around and pressed her back into his chest, and InuYasha wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in contentment.

"I'm more appalled at my own actions, because I wanted you so bad it felt like I would die without you. So, trust me, you can't take all the blame, and don't worry, I'll let you know when I'm ready. For now, let's just enjoy being a couple."

Smirking down at her, he kissed the crown of her head, "I like the sound of that."

Walking hand in hand, they followed Sango back to the village, but before they approached, all of them noticed the thick black smoke in the sky. Kagome looked at her friend, "Sango, that looks like smoke up ahead…it's not coming from the village, is it?"

They immediately rushed to the burning village, Kagome ran to each hut, making sure no one was in them. InuYasha quickly moved to her side, holding her close as she wept.

"This is horrible! Who could have done such a thing?!"

"Judging by the mark in the ground, it was Naraku's men."

"Mark?"

He walked them out to the middle of the village.

"He burns a spider symbol in any village he wishes to punish."

Kneeling down, she touched the torched Earth and couldn't stop the new onslaught of tears.

"So, this is what they meant by the village being 'marked'. It's all my fault."

InuYasha stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"This is not your fault! Think about what the alternative was."

"They would have taken me and left the village alone."

He shook his head at her; she still didn't understand this world at all.

"No, they would have taken you and still destroyed the village. Naraku has been itching for a way to hurt my father. This village is my second home and my father's fond of it as well, since this is the place my mom grew up and where they first met. For Naraku, you just became a means to get what he wanted…war with the Western Lands."

Kagome looked like she didn't believe him, but Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"He's right, Kagome. That's why I told Miroku to take all the villagers to Kaede's village. Huts can be rebuilt and food can grow back, but nothing good would have come from you leaving with those demons."

That's when Kagome realized she had to stop thinking that she understood how their world worked. She knew how her world was, but this place was still unknown territory…and dangerous.

"You're right, you both are. I'm sorry for wallowing in self-loathing and guilt. So, what should be our next plan of action?"

Standing Kagome up, and not letting go of her hand, InuYasha smirked, "now we let my old man know what happened and keep you safe. If I know Naraku, this is just the beginning. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

Sango started walking off and waited for them to follow, "come on, guys, let's go to Kaede's village and grab Miroku. We may need his spiritual powers on the journey."

It took them a few hours to reach Kaede's village, and Kagome was surprised to see all the villagers come out to greet them. Sango's twins rushed over and tugged on her kimono.

Akira gave her big puppy dog eyes, "what happened to our home?"

Frowning, Sango knew she had to tell them the bad news.

"Everyone! I know you are all anxious to get home, but nothing was left standing after Naraku's army. I'm sure Kaede will be fine putting us up for a while, and I promise you, that demon will pay! We will destroy him and rebuild our home!"

All the villagers cheered and Miroku rushed over to embrace his wife, "I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

"Oh, hoshi, we were fortunate enough to arrive after they had left."

Watching them cling to each other, Kagome sighed at the romantic scene as a goofy smile played on her lips. InuYasha grabbed her hand and kissed it, surprising her.

"I'm glad you're still here."

Smiling softly, she leaned into his side, "me too."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Kagome walked with Sango to a nearby spring so they could bathe. The water was warm and soothing as Kagome soaked and thought about everything.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Has InuYasha ever shown interest in being with someone before?"

Thinking hard, she shook her head, "the most I've seen was him staring at the families in the village when they would have a sweet moment outside. I don't know if he'll admit it, but I think he wants a family of his own one day. So, why do you ask?"

Face turning red, Kagome smiled shyly, "because he wants to be with me and, since the well doesn't work anymore, I no longer feel the need to keep my distance. If I can't go home, then I want to marry and make a family with him."

Jerking her head to the younger girl, Sango shook her head, "Kagome, if the well still worked or started to work again, then what? Would you leave him, or try to leave him? I love that hot-tempered hanyou like a brother, and I don't want you to get his hopes up when your heart is still fickle. Tell me the truth, if the well opens up, will you hurt him by leaving, or will you choose to stay? Will you choose him?"

Thinking it over, Sango was right. She needed to go to him with a strong heart and firm decision. If she imagined going down the well, would she regret not staying with InuYasha? The thought pained her and she smiled.

"Sango, my decision is to be by InuYasha's side, even if the well started working, I don't want a life without him."

Grinning, Sango laid back next to her, "and that is the right answer. I pray you two have incredible joy and happiness throughout your lives together."

Kagome finished bathing and took the clothes Sango let her borrow, racing down the trail. Finding InuYasha with his arms crossed, staring at the sky, she felt her heart flutter rapidly in her chest.

"InuYasha!"

Jerking out of his musings, he turned to her and caught her before she could slam into him.

"Is everything okay?"

She held him tightly, "everything is perfect."

Lifted her head, she pressed her lips against his, moving them sensually before breaking the kiss, "I choose you, InuYasha. Even if the well opens, the place I want to be is with you, sharing a life with you…I'm, I'm in love with you, and any world you're in is my home."

Was it possible? He saw the truth of her words in those midnight blues that glistened like the starry night, and smirked.

"Kagome, I'm in love with you too, and I wouldn't let you leave me now. I would find a way to be wherever you are."

They held each other, sitting and gazing at the stars for a long time, talking about things from her world, memories of her family and friends, then they talked about the good moments of InuYasha's life. There was something so fitting about being together, like the stars aligned perfectly for them, and destiny's hand brought them together. Kagome yawned and laid down in the grass, urging him down with her. InuYasha gulped as his back hit the ground, Kagome looming above him.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "relax, we may love each other, but it's still far too early for 'that' kind of thing."

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, "I didn't expect anything less, not from my pure-hearted and sweet Kagome."

"Well, if you can restrain yourself, I'd love to stay the night out here with you."

Kissing her forehead, he laid down all the way, "I'd like that."

They spent the night sleeping under the stars and Sango couldn't hide the smile, "Miroku, I think our prayers have been answered."

"Which ones? You think you're pregnant with a boy?"

That earned him a slap, "no, Hoshi! I mean our prayers for InuYasha."

"Oh! So, you think Kagome could be his mate?"

"Yes, and so does she."

"Well, this journey may be more interesting than I originally thought."

The next day, InuYasha and the gang set out for the Western Lands castle, Sango and Miroku stopped by their friend Hachi's place and 'convinced' him to let them ride on his back in his flying form.

Kagome giggled as InuYasha whispered in her ear, holding her close. Miroku glanced back, "what's so funny?"

The hanyou shrugged, "nothing much, just telling her about our adventures."

Flashbacks of mad fathers, kings, and ugly geishas came rushing back, "you don't have to tell her about that stuff."

Kagome smiled, "safe to say, Sango doesn't know about your past then?"

"She knows most of it, but she doesn't need any of the gruesome details."

InuYasha snickered, "gruesome is right! Like when that one geisha crawled into your bed and had the sneezing fit, then everyone woke up and looked in to find it was the princess instead! That was priceless! He got flogged the whole time they were chasing him out."

The monk turned red, "I'm sure Kagome would prefer more pleasant conversation."

Said girl was giggling into InuYasha's chest, "I already knew you were a lecherous monk before Sango. She told me everything about you flirting with all the women in the village she was at."

"Certainly not my greatest moment."

Giving him a punch on the arm, InuYasha grinned down at him, "yeah, but you're good now. Sango and the girls are lucky to have ya, man."

Miroku grabbed his chest dramatically, "why thank you, InuYasha! That means the world coming from you."

"Don't get a big head, you lech."

Kagome laced her fingers with InuYasha's, drawing his attention, "leave him be, love. Let's just look forward to seeing your family."

Gazing deeply into her sweet eyes, he smiled softly, "my dad is going to love you."

Standing up, Kagome moved to sit in between his legs, happy to see a slight blush on his handsome face, "this seat looked much more comfortable."

He shivered at the feeling of her hot body flush against him, so toned, soft, and incredibly sexy. Without thinking, his clawed hand delved into her kimono and rubbed the tender flesh of her sides.

"Mmmm, InuYasha."

"Shhh, you got to keep it down or the others will know how good your feeling."

She looked out to see everyone facing forward and was thankful for that as she felt his hand moved sweetly up her body. Biting back a moan she turned her head and kissed on his neck, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

Stopping his movements, she turned around and faced him, needing to concentrate on her thoughts, "tell me about your home."

Face darkening a little, he gave her a bitter smile, "it's a place I never wanted to come back to."

"But you did."

"The safety of the land outweighed my distaste. Father cares enough, but when Mother died, the others had no reason to treat the hanyou nice anymore. I just hope my half-brother isn't there."

"Why is that?"

Scanning the landscape in the distance, InuYasha turned quite serious, "because he'll undoubtedly try to kill us."


End file.
